


Thousand Cranes

by Lysical



Series: Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Injury, Origami, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: Jason doesn’t know what all the fuss is about. If a man wants to practice origami in the comfort of his own home, that’s his right.The fact that he’s doing it in the bathtub with a knife wound in his side and a couple painkillers in his system is irrelevant.





	Thousand Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt, for Jason to have an unexpected hobby.

Jason was fine. Completely.

He did not need his family meddling, and he definitely did not need to go to the manor. They'd been trying for a while now, to move him in like he wasn't an adult and didn't have perfectly good safe houses. Now, after coming home injured after a job with his team they'd become even more determined about it.

He was fine. He had a first aid kit, he had painkillers, and he had a Kryptonian teammate who would hear if he tripped and fell down the stairs or whatever it was that they were worried about.

The knife didn't even hit a major organ, he didn't know what their problem was.

"Little brother."

But no. That was never enough for them.

Now they'd sent Cass.

"Big sister," he said, looking up blearily at her. He kind of wanted to laugh after saying it, because she was actually extremely short and it was hilarious.

Cass knelt down beside the bathtub. "Taking you home."

"I am home." Kind of. This was his second favorite safe house.

"You are being silly."

"I'm not." Jason folded the paper in his hands, frowning as it refused to fold the way he wanted. "I'm being the opposite of that. There's a word for it. More than one. Take your pick."

Cass sighed, reaching out and taking the paper from him and folding it into the crane he'd been trying to make but failing because his fingers had chosen the wrong time to rebel and join the enemy cause. "Bathtub full of cranes, little brother."

It was. He didn't know what the issue was.

"Yeah," he replied, taking the crane in his sister's hands and adding it to the rest. "I'm allowed to have hobbies. I'm making them."

"In bathtub?"

Why did she sound so skeptical? It wasn't like there was water in the tub or anything, that would just ruin the cranes. 

"It's neater," Jason said, staring down at the cranes that surrounded him in the tub. "Where else would I make them?"

Cass hummed. It sounded nice. "Getting out?"

Jason blinked at the cranes. He'd made a lot. They covered his legs. He'd not thought about getting out. He'd probably crush them. One of them had somehow already managed to work its way up the leg of his pants. "Why would I get out? I'm not done yet. I have to make a thousand."

"How many here?" Cass asked, waving at the cranes.

"Uh." Jason let his head fall back against the wall with a thud. "Shit. I forgot. Did someone spike my painkillers?"

"You are very cute." Cass stood up and held a hand out. "But come out."

Jason stared at the hand for a moment before shrugging and reaching out to take it.

Then he pulled Cass into the tub on top on him.

"Join me?"

Actually he was probably supposed to ask before pulling her in but why would she say no? He had paper cranes and...a PS4. Somewhere. Not in the bathtub, but now that he thought about it that sounded like a fantastic idea.

"But where would I put the television?" Jason asked, blinking as Cass carefully avoided the wound on his side, standing up in the tub and frowning down at him.

"Little brother." She sounded very stern. "Up."

"I'm comfortable here," Jason replied. Also his legs had started going numb from being folded awkwardly in the tub. It wasn't big. There was a reason it was only his second favorite safe house and it was because the tub wasn't the optimal size necessary for crane making. Crane storing.

For him to sit in while making paper cranes.

"I feel like shit," he said, because he did, actually, it was hitting him all at once.

A hand brushed his hair back from his forehead. It felt cool against his forehead. Crap.

"Fever," Cass said, heavily disapproving in a way that reminded him of Bruce. "Has Alfred seen you?'

"No," Jason replied, sealing his fate forever because arguing that you were a self-sufficient adult went better when you remembered to seek proper medical attention and didn't stitch yourself up on the job and then come home and sit in a bathtub making paper cranes for...a very long time. "Don't tell him."  

She kissed his forehead. That was a bad sign. He was fucked.

"Cass."

"I am calling him," Cass said.

No, that sounded like a terrible idea.

Cass got out of the tub and left the room, which was a fiendish plan because now he couldn't stop her because he was pretty sure he no longer had legs. Maybe she took them with her. That sounded like a Cass thing to do.

Jason slid down in the tub and closed his eyes.

Maybe a nap would help.

***

When Jason woke up he was at the manor.

It a took him a few moments of staring blankly at his ceiling before he remembered how he'd managed to land himself back here this time, and when he did he covered his face with his hand and groaned.

To his left, someone cleared their throat. He knew who it was without even looking and pulled his hand away with a sigh.

"Let me guess," he said, voice scratchy and tongue clumsy around the words. "You're very disappointed in me, my life choices and, I don't know, my hair probably."

Bruce moved closer, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I was worried, Jason."

"Same thing, with you," he muttered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look Bruce.

"You're lucky your sister was there."

Jason grunted.

A hand took his and squeezed. After a moment he squeezed back. They stayed in silence, Bruce sitting at his side and holding his hand, until Jason eventually pried his eyes open to look at him.

"What, that's it for the lecture?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I have some choice words, if you really want. I was going to wait for Alfred to get back."

"Back from what?" Jason asked, trying to hide the horror that wanted to crawl up his throat and strangle him.

"Your apartment," Bruce replied. Warning klaxons started going off in Jason's head. "You clearly can't be trusted with your own recovery. He's packing you some things so you can stay here for a while."

The klaxons ceased, replaced with a death knell.

"Can you open the window? I suddenly need air."

And, once Bruce had left, an escape route.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com). Prompts closed at the moment while I work through the ones I have and deal with my big projects. I post meta and comic babble mostly. :D


End file.
